Munro Bruys
|Eye_color = Blue |Race = Dwarf |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Profession = Bouncer Soldier |Affiliations = Mahakam Volunteer Army Zoltan Chivay's company |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} }} Munro Bruys was an adventurer from Mahakam in the company of Zoltan Chivay during the 1260s. After the Battle of Brenna, in which he avenged one of his mates Caleb Stratton, Bruys planned to do business in Novigrad. Eventually, he ended up a bouncer in Vizima. Biography Life in a company A dwarf born in Mahakam, Bruys joined Chivay's band. For several days, bard Jezkier traveled and sung by their side. During one such day, their camp had been approached by Brendan. Bruys grew warry but Chivay calmed him, introducing Brendan as an old friend. Once, the group waylaid and robbed a rich hawker who tried to flee Dillingen after townfolk exposed his trade with Scoia'tael. The merchant defended his property like a lion, shouting for aid a few times until the dwarves got him with batons. Intending to fund future enterprises of each individual with the treasure, Bruys helped load the trunks on a wagon. In late summer , Bruys and the rest had been escorting Kernow refugees, mothers and children, to safety. They met Geralt of Rivia and the witcher's own group for the first time on a way toward the Yaruga river from Brokilon. Chivay advised Geralt to join up with dwarves on a way eastward. When the large group became short on provisions, Bruys and Yazon Varda vanished into the dark, only to return at dawn with two full sacks, one with horse grub and the second with jerkies, cheese, huge haggis and more refreshment. Another time, he and Figgis Merluzzo went mushroom picking. Later on, Percival Schuttenbach sensed porridge with his infallible gnomish nose and stated people had to live nearby. Chivay decided he, Schuttenbach and Geralt's companions would investigate, while Bruys and Merluzzo awaited for a signal in a form of a sparrowhawk call. Bruys anxiously asked Chivay when he learned bird sounds. Chivay answered the point was if Bruys heard an unrecognizable sound, he would know it's them. After crossing Brugge, the group stopped at O. Convinced not to carry the treasure any longer, Zoltan ordered Bruys, Varda, Merluzzo and Caleb Stratton to hide it. The rest continued to Fen Carn. Much later, during an unexpected battle between the refugees-killing Nilfgaardian Army and the Temerian Army, Chivay's company reunited. They evaded death by running to the woods, but Stratton was hit by the 7th Daerlanian Cavalry Brigade. After burying Stratton and mourning his passing, the dwarves continued. They met Geralt and his company once more, in Angren, and Bruys gave each member a strong handshake. At long last, the company decided to return home to Mount Carbon. Fighting Nilfgaard As the end of the Second Northern War had drawn near, Bruys and Merluzzo were part of officer Zoltan Chivay's unit of the Mahakam Volunteer Army. In spring , most regiments sent by Elder of Mahakam Brouver Hoog suffered great losses and were withdrawn to Vizima. With time to recover, most dwarves enjoyed beer and fist-fighting at The Shaggy Bear tavern. To stop the advancing enemy, Temeria mustered its forces and prepared for the Battle of Brenna. Thousands of dogged dwarven volunteers commanded by Colonel Barclay Els stood the right-wing. Alongside the eight light cavalry companies and infamous Adieu's Free Company, unwavering in the face of Ard Feainn Division riders. When Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn tried to run from the battlefield, half-buried in mud pleading for mercy, Chivay showed him to Bruys. Mistaking the Field Marshal for a Daerlanian cavalryman due to a silver scorpion sigil, Bruys swung his weapon up. Thus, they avenged Stratton by unknowingly killing the Nilfgaardian commanding officer. Novigrad and Vizima Bruys always dreamed of building steam and water-powered hammerworks. Following the Peace of Cintra, he agreed to start one in Novigrad with Merluzzo and Chivay. However, the mutual venture flopped. Bruys returned to Vizima, moving there for good as he landed a bouncer position at The Shaggy Bear. A self-titled professional dice player, Bruys earned bonus orens gambling. In , Bruys kept in touch with Zoltan Chivay who told him witcher Geralt, thought dead since pogrom in Rivia, lived. Initially refusing to believe, the dwarf welcomed Geralt with open arms when the witcher entered the tavern in Temple Quarter. When asked, Bruys praised his job as peaceful and reminded Geralt of past adventures. References cs:Munro Bruys de:Munro Varda fr:Munro Bruys it:Munro Bruys pl:Munro Bruys ru:Мунро Бруйс pt-br:Munro Bruys Category:Dwarves Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game mentioned-only characters